Fe ciega
by makonhi potoya
Summary: Mi adaptación del libro "Fe ciega" de Claire Thompson... Cegado a causa de un accidente de tránsito, Kai se refugia en un mundo de tranquila determinación. Con la llegada de su antiguo amante, la vida tranquila y triste de Kai, dará un giro de 360 grados. Pasen y lean lo amaran tanto como yo.. (para ti mana con amor gay)
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo Uno_**

_Las luces de los faros lo cegaron segundos antes de que el camión se estrellara contra la puerta de su auto. El dolor rebotó a través de sus huesos. El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando el auto se precipitó contra la barandilla, rompiendo el gran cuerpo metálico, retorciéndolo y doblándolo como si fuera un juguete para niños. Fragmentos del vidrio astillado saltaron en el aire y volaron hacia su cara y pecho mientras aullaba un silencioso grito de terror... _

Kai dio tumbos en su cama, bañado en sudor. Cuando su corazón dejó de golpear dentro de su pecho, se levantó y, contando los pasos, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

El agua fría se sintió bien en su rostro. Se agachó y metió la cabeza bajo el grifo, dejando que el agua fría mojara su despeinado cabello.

Él no tenía la intención de permanecer dormido, pero los días eran tan largos para él ahora, que a veces él se acostaba sólo porque era una forma de pasar el tiempo. Las pesadillas habían estado viniendo con menos frecuencia, pero aún tenían el poder de mantenerlo afectado después que se despertaba por un buen rato, dejándolo tembloroso y enfermo.

De regreso a su habitación, tocó el botón del reloj parlante junto a su cama. Una agradable voz femenina le informó que eran las tres y media de la tarde. Su teléfono celular sonó poco después. Era demasiado temprano para la llamada diaria de su madre. Era probable que fuera un número equivocado.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hey, Kai! ¿Cómo está el hombre más sexy de este lado de Japón? ¿Me extrañaste?

A pesar de que había pasado casi un año, él sabría de quién era aquella voz en cualquier lugar. La imagen de unos ojos dorados color ámbar, lacio cabello oscuro y un cuerpo alto y delgado de nadador, se deslizó por su mente, desde donde la había mantenido escondida en un rinconcito de su corazón.

—Rei—dijo en voz baja.

—El mismo. Volví del otro lado del océano. Regresé de Francia ayer por la noche.

Rei Kon, había sido su intermitente amante en los últimos años. Lo había amado en secreto como nunca antes había amado a alguien y nunca dejó que alguien lo supiera, especialmente Rei, quien estaba de vuelta en casa. Rei era un espíritu libre que soplaba dentro y fuera de la vida de Kai, iluminándola siempre, pero rara vez por mucho tiempo.

Rei sentía pasión por los viajes, por no hablar de sus ojos coquetones. Kai había llegado a aceptar su inclinación por los viajes en el momento que notificaron el despegue del vuelo que lo llevaría a Italia para participar en unas competencias de natación o para aceptar la oferta de un hombre que acababa de conocer para cuidar de su casa en su ausencia en el sur de Francia. Rara vez trabajaba en un empleo estable, en lugar de eso prefería vivir con poco dinero y su considerable encanto.

Kai había aprendido a aceptar a Rei bajo los propios términos de Rei, o al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo en ese entonces. A veces se preguntaba si la razón de que nunca había conectado con alguna persona para tener una relación a largo plazo era porque estaba esperando a que Rei finalmente se quedara en casa con él para siempre.

Ahora, por supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Pensé que podría ir si estás libre. Yo te he echado de menos. —El tono de voz de Rei bajó cuando dijo las tres últimas palabras, el sonido era como una caricia, una invitación. Era obvio que él no lo sabía.

—Rei, es bueno escuchar tu voz —Kai trató de mantener un tono ligero de voz, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Antes del accidente, habría estado encantado al saber que Rei estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, por más breve que su visita pudiera ser. Incluso en este momento su pene se había despertado de su letargo habitual y su corazón había bombeado con fuerza al escuchar el sonido de la sexy voz de Rei. La amargura, su constante compañía durante el último año, rezumaba en su torrente sanguíneo. Rei no lo querría ahora. Obligándose a sí mismo para terminar con esto de una buena vez, dijo —Supongo que no lo sabes. Tuve un accidente. Un accidente en mi auto.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuándo sucedió?

—Justo después de que te fuiste la última vez. Estoy bien. Quiero decir, estoy vivo. Pero me golpeé gravemente. Los huesos se repusieron pero mis ojos… —se detuvo, de repente su lengua pesaba en su boca. El último vestigio de su fantasía, de que algún día, de alguna forma, Rei y él terminarían juntos como compañeros de vida se escabulló como la niebla bajo el resplandor de la realidad. —Estoy ciego, Rei. Es permanente.

Desde el accidente, Kai había tomado la decisión de rehacer su vida, esforzándose por soportar la dolorosa terapia física mientras su cuerpo destrozado sanaba y asistiendo a un centro especializado en ciegos recientes donde él pudiera aprender a vivir de forma independiente. El acuerdo monetario que él había recibido por el accidente lo aseguraba de no tener que volver a trabajar nunca más, pero vivía modestamente, sólo gastaba dinero en artículos que le permitieran vivir solo y con cierto grado de independencia.

Sabía que debía estar agradecido por estar vivo. Él había perdido su trabajo en la construcción, por razones obvias, pero se entrenaba para pasar libros de audio a Braille, un trabajo que podría hacer en casa. La mayoría de las veces se mostraba agradecido, excepto cuando la soledad de su exilio auto-impuesto se extendía ante él como un gran abismo de gris vacío. Porque ¿quién lo querría ahora? Él sería una carga para alguien lo bastante tonto como para querer involucrarse con él. Y él se negaba a serlo. La única cosa peor que estar solo, era ser digno de lástima.

Mientras que estuvo en el hospital, Tala quien para ese momento era su amante, había ido a visitarlo a menudo en un principio. Cuando se hizo evidente que Kai no iba a recuperarse a corto plazo, y que sus nervios ópticos se habían roto y que era imposible repararlos, Tala se esfumó. Kai no podía culparlo. No era que estuvieran enamorados.

—Kai, lo siento mucho. Yo no sabía...

—Está bien. Mira, yo tengo que ir…

— ¡No! Voy para allá. Quiero verte. Por favor.

—Rei, realmente creo que es mejor…

—Kai, para con eso. Puedo oír las ruedas girando dentro de tu obstinada cabeza. Además ese asunto del orgullo que siempre te mantuvo tan distante y prevenido para evitar hacerte daño. Corta con eso. ¡Quiero verte, maldita sea! ¡Yo te he echado de menos! Lamento no haber estado en contacto contigo, pero ya me conoces, sabes que soy distraído. —Soltó una pequeña risa de disculpa. Rei no se había mantenido en contacto—de un modo que era parte de su encanto. De pronto, él aparecía como una explosión de caliente luz de sol, y hasta ese momento Kai no se había dado cuenta de que había estado viviendo en la oscuridad. Pero ahora la oscuridad era perpetua, una oscuridad que ni aún Rei podría disipar.

—Dame tu dirección. Sé que ya no vives en aquellos apartamentos. Me detuve allí con la esperanza de sorprenderte. Vamos, Kai. Tengo que verte.

Kai suspiró. Nunca había sido capaz de resistirse a Rei. ¿Por qué deberían ser las cosas diferentes ahora? —Veintisiete Avenida Shidoku. Segunda casa a la derecha.

Kai Hiwatari, ciego. Rei trató de tener su mente en ese concepto cuando se dirigía hacia el nuevo barrio de Kai. Había pensado mucho en Kai mientras estuvo en Europa. Incluso había pensado en llamarlo, pero nunca había logrado hacerlo. Él prefería reunirse con la gente en tiempo real—reaparecer en sus vidas cuando ellos menos lo esperaban.

La última vez que habían estado juntos Kai silenciosamente le había preguntado lo que estaban haciendo. Rei había fingido no entender. Sabía que Kai estaba enamorado de él, sabía que quería más de lo que Rei estaba en ese momento dispuesto a dar. No es que él no amara a Kai—había amado siempre a Kai. Eso había sido simple resistencia a lo convencional, a "sentar cabeza" con una sola persona. Él se rió, recordando cómo le había dicho a Kai de su sangre gitana justo antes de que se escabullera.

Sin embargo, el año pasado, algo parecía haber cambiado en su interior. El brillante atractivo de tener un hombre nuevo en cada puerto, de las aventuras sin condiciones, había comenzado a empañarse. A sus veintiocho años, Rei a veces se encontraba cuestionándose acerca de su forma de vida gitana. A veces, especialmente durante los últimos meses, en los cuales había empezado a desear algo más permanente en su vida. Naturalmente, sus pensamientos habían ido hacia Kai. En el fondo, siempre había sabido que él volvería con Kai un día. Francamente, no se le había ocurrido que Kai no podría estar allí.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de Kai y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Apretó el timbre de la puerta y dio un paso hacia atrás para esperar. En un momento la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Kai, su cabello bicolor más largo que la última vez que Rei lo había visto, se le encrespaba en la parte posterior de su cuello. Se veía más delgado, la ropa colgaba de su cuerpo, sus muñecas se veían huesudas. Rei estuvo feliz por un breve instante de que Kai no pudiera ver su reacción cuando él estudiaba su rostro. La consternación se apoderó de él, cuando notó la mirada dibujada en su expresión la cual era el resultado de un largo y constante dolor o simplemente era tristeza. Miró a Kai a los ojos, por un momento sintió miedo de lo que él vería allí. Eran los mismos helados y brillantes ojos carmesí, del color de las rosas rojas bajo un cielo de invierno, pero el foco parecía velado, de alguna manera no parecían estar en el sitio que deberían.

La pálida línea de una delgada y blanca cicatriz corría en diagonal desde el ángulo externo del ojo izquierdo hasta su boca. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Rei pensando en lo que Kai debió haber pasado. Él quería tocar la cicatriz—trazar la línea con su dedo, pero sintió que tal toque no sería bienvenido. Él notó la firme determinación en la boca de Kai, el rígido orgullo de su porte.

—Kai. Soy yo, Rei.

—Lo sé —dijo Kai, una pequeña sonrisa revoloteaba sobre su rostro. —Entra —Dio un paso hacia atrás, y agregó —Bienvenido a mi humilde morada. —Su voz era dura, casi formal. Rei sentía que Kai necesitaba mantener la distancia entre ellos, al menos por ahora. Se resistió a la tentación de abrigar a Kai en sus brazos.

En su lugar, tocó ligeramente el antebrazo de Kai. — ¡Qué gran lugar! ¿Es tuya?

Kai se apartó de su toque. —Comprado y pagado, por cortesía del conductor ebrio que chocó contra mi auto. —Kai trató de sonreír pero no lo consiguió del todo.

—Kai, estoy tan sor… —comenzó Rei.

Kai lo interrumpió. — ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo cerveza y refrescos, o podría hacer un poco de café. —Sin esperar su respuesta, caminó con confianza a través de la sala y giró a la izquierda, hacia la cocina. Rei se dio cuenta de la leve cojera en su pierna izquierda.

—Una cerveza suena bien —dijo Rei, caminando detrás de él. Por la forma como Kai se movió hacia el refrigerador, Rei lo aduló —Estoy impresionado por la forma en que te mueves por la casa. Debes tener todo el lugar memorizado en tu cabeza.

—Si, supongo. Pienso que es más fácil vivir solo. Nadie más mueve las cosas, o deja algo fuera de su lugar con lo que pueda tropezar. En el centro de rehabilitación a veces nos colocaban obstáculos en nuestro camino por esa misma razón—para conseguir que nos adaptáramos al mundo real. —Le ofreció una cerveza, a la espera de que Rei la tomara. Sus dedos se tocaron y Rei sentía la familiar energía cinética zumbando entre ellos antes de que Kai apartara la mano.

—Kai —Dijo Rei. —Soy yo, y te conozco ¿recuerdas? No tienes que seguir con este estoico acto. Deja tu cerveza y déjame abrazarte. —Suavemente tomó la cerveza de la mano de Kai y dejó las dos latas sobre el mostrador. Tomando a Kai en sus brazos, él lo jaló más cerca, empujando suavemente la cabeza del hombre un poco más bajo hasta su hombro. Kai se quedó allí rígido y con los brazos a los lados, dejándose abrazar por un momento antes de intentar alejarse.

Rei lo sostuvo más apretado y le susurró —Lamento que esto te haya sucedido. Lamento también haber estado fuera por tanto tiempo, pero ahora estoy aquí. No me rechaces.

Poco a poco Kai llevó sus brazos alrededor de Rei, apoyando su peso en él. Rei le acarició el cabello, aliviado. Después de un rato los hombros de Kai comenzaron a temblar y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, sollozaba. Cuando Rei se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando, lo abrazó más fuerte, canturreándole —Está bien. Estoy aquí. Estás a salvo en mis brazos.

Después de varios minutos Kai se apartó, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Rei miró a su alrededor buscando una caja de pañuelos. Al no ver ninguna, utilizó la cola de su camisa para limpiar las manchas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Creo que los conductos lagrimales siguen trabajando —dijo Kai, su tono de voz era al mismo tiempo amargo y divertido.

Extendió la mano, sus dedos entraron en contacto con el pecho de Rei. —Vamos a sentarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —Estuvo de acuerdo Rei, mientras agarraba sus latas de cerveza del mostrador. Una vez instalados en el sofá de la sala, le entregó a Kai su cerveza y bebió un largo trago de la suya.

—No he llorado así desde hace un buen tiempo —dijo Kai, sosteniendo la lata en sus manos.

Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, su cuerpo estaba apartado del de Rei.

Rei puso su mano en la rodilla de Kai y dijo suavemente —A veces es bueno llorar. Me parece que tú te has estado conteniendo mucho últimamente, ¿eh? ¿Tienes amigos? ¿Una red de apoyo? ¿Un... —él vaciló, de repente tuvo miedo de oír la respuesta —… amante?

— ¡Un amante! —Rei escupió. —Como podría alguien quererme ahora.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Puede que hayas perdido la vista, pero no tu apariencia. —Rei esperaba que sonriera, pero no lo hizo. Él continuó. — ¿Cómo te movilizas? ¿Quién te hace las compras? ¿Quién te lleva a las citas médicas o para un corte de cabello?

Mis padres me ayudan. Y hay una mujer que es voluntaria del centro de rehabilitación—viene dos veces a la semana para hacer mis compras y mis recados. Yo no los hago —hizo una pausa y suspiró antes de continuar —Realmente no tengo ningún amigo. Ya no.

—Por que tú los has apartado —dijo Rei, seguro de que tenía razón. —Es bueno que haya vuelto en este momento. Aquí estás, con apenas veintisiete años y has decidido vivir como un ermitaño solo porque tuviste un estúpido accidente.

—Rei, tu no puedes sólo venir y entrar de nuevo en mi vida y arreglar todo con tu radiante sonrisa y tu encanto.

—Puedo intentarlo —dijo Rei, riendo.

—Déjame tocar tu cara —dijo Kai de repente.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo quiero tocarte. Verte con mis dedos.

Intrigado, Rei se torció hacia Kai, quien extendió las manos, la punta de sus dedos hicieron contacto a ambos lados de la cara de Rei. Acarició los pómulos de Rei y deslizó el pulgar sobre el puente de su nariz. Siguió por la línea de su mandíbula hacia arriba a sus párpados. La cara de Kai era una máscara de concentración, como si él estuviera pintando los rasgos de Rei con los ojos de su mente. Su tacto era delicado, pero increíblemente sensual.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, sus ojos brillaban mientras acariciaba la piel de Rei. Rei se quedó quieto mientras Kai movía sus manos sobre su cabeza, enredando los dedos en el cabello de Rei, el gesto era dolorosamente íntimo. Rei se estremeció, su cuerpo se despertó por las caricias de Kai. Los dedos de Kai se deslizaron a lo largo de su garganta, bajándolas para terminar presionándolas contra su liso pecho. Sintió que sus pezones se endurecían bajo las palmas de las manos de Kai. Su pene estaba rígido, levantándose en busca de atención.

Sin ser capaz de permanecer pasivo por más tiempo, él jaló la cara de Kai hacia él, con la intención de besar sus carnosos labios rojos. Los ojos de Kai, que habían estado abiertos se cerraron. Respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas bajo la barba de varios días de color castaño.

—Rei —susurró, liberándose. —No hagas esto. No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo. Soy un bien dañado.

El corazón de Rei se tambaleó por la compasión, así como su pene le dolía por el deseo. —Todos estamos dañados de alguna manera, Kai. Eso hace parte del ser humano. No te definas por el accidente que tuviste. No me rechaces. He vuelto a casa por ti, Kai.

—Rei —susurró Kai. —Dame un beso antes de que me despierte de este sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Otro capítulo más de esta bella historia, que espero y les este gustando)_

_Capitulo Dos _

Kai se tocó los labios maravillado, la huella del beso de Rei aún seguía caliente sobre ellos. El aire de la habitación crepitaba por el deseo. La tarde había tomado un sentido surrealista por todo esto. Quizás esto era realmente uno más de sus sueños eróticos. En un momento él se despertaría en su cama, con su mano sobre su pene, solo como siempre. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era un sueño. El hombre junto a él era real, su familiar olor era una atractiva combinación de cedro, miel y el almizcle del deseo. Quería tanto a Rei como él siempre lo había querido. El beso había abierto las puertas de sus sentimientos cuidadosamente encerrados y sabía que estaba en problemas.

— ¿Dónde está la luz?

— ¿Hmm? —El sol se está ocultando. Se está poniendo oscuro aquí.

—Oh. El interruptor está en la pared junto a la puerta. Por lo general no tengo visitantes en la noche.

—Tú debes ahorrar una tonelada de electricidad —dijo Rei con una sonrisa. Kai sintió el sofá alivianarse cuando Rei se levantó y fue hacia el interruptor. Recordaba lo bien que Rei se veía con sus jeans, su firme y musculoso culo de años de natación, sus piernas largas y fuertes. En un instante Rei estuvo de vuelta, su cálido aroma atacaban las fosas nasales de Kai.

—Quiero hacer algo más que besarte, Kai. Llévame a tu habitación.

Kai se puso rígido. Por mucho que él quisiera a Rei, no podía soportar la idea de que los ojos de Rei se posaran sobre su cuerpo destrozado por múltiples cicatrices.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Me muero de hambre.

Rei se echó a reír, con tono afectuoso. —Claro, yo siempre tengo hambre, ya lo sabes. —Es cierto. A Rei le encantaba comer, pero nunca ganaba ni una onza de peso. Su cuerpo alto y delgado, era puro músculo. Kai tragó saliva al recordar el cuerpo perfecto de Rei algunas veces cubriendo el suyo cuando ellos hacían el amor durante horas, parando solamente cuando ellos caían desfallecidos por el agotamiento.

—Voy a pedir una pizza —dijo Rei, sacándolo de su fantasía. — ¿Qué lugar es bueno cerca de aquí?

Una vez que la pizza llegó, se sentaron en la península, en la cocina de Kai que servía como mesa para comer. El lento ardor encendido por el beso aún calentaba la atmósfera, pero Kai estaba aliviado de que Rei no lo había presionado para ir más allá.

Rei le contaba sus historias como de costumbre, donde detallaba las aventuras y desventuras de sus viajes alrededor del mundo, haciendo reír a Kai más de lo que lo había hecho en un año. —Sin embargo, es bueno estar de vuelta —dijo Rei, repentinamente serio. —Estarás impresionado cuando sepas que tomé un empleo. En el Club Shinjuku. Voy a ser salvavidas y entrenador de natación. Se trata de una actuación temporal, pero quién sabe... voy a tener pleno acceso a todos los servicios cuando no esté trabajando.

Kai sonrió. —Rei, tú eres la única persona que conozco capaz de conseguir un empleo tras pasar tan solo un día de haber regresado.

—Bueno, mi reputación me precede —dijo Rei con una risa modesta. Él aún era conocido localmente por su habilidad como nadador universitario. Él había llegado a clasificar para los Juegos Olímpicos, pero su naturaleza soñadora y sus ansias por conocer el mundo no eran la materia prima para ser un campeón y nunca lo había probado.

Rei tocó el brazo de Kai, las yemas de sus dedos difundían su calor como un bálsamo curativo.

— ¿Qué es la mejor cosa de ser ciego?

— ¿Qué? —Kai no estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

Rei no había quitado la mano del brazo de Kai. Lentamente empezó a masajear el músculo, distrayendo a Kai mientras añadía —Nada es totalmente bueno o totalmente malo. Se pierde la vista, se gana otra cosa.

Kai asintió con la cabeza lentamente. —Yo no lo había pensado de esa manera, supongo. —Pensativamente tomó un bocado de su pizza, el fuerte queso derretido sobre el picante peperoni daba como resultado una explosión de sabor en su lengua. —La comida sabe mejor. Y peor. —Rió. —Quiero decir, las cosas buenas realmente saben muy bien y la basura—de muy baja calidad, como la comida excesivamente salada que solía tragar sin saborear, olvídalo. —Sintió el suave apretón animándolo en el brazo y pensó un poco más en eso. —La música es mejor. Puedo oír los matices de los instrumentos y la voz mezclándose, retorciéndose y entrelazándose de un modo que no había podido apreciar antes. Puedo sentir mejor las cosas también. Es como si en mis dedos hubieran brotado terminaciones nerviosas especiales. Cuando me pasó por primera vez, nunca pensé que sería capaz de aprender Braille, pero ahora apenas pienso en ello. Mis dedos "leen" los patrones de puntos casi tan fácilmente como antes podía leer con mis ojos.

—Apuesto a que otras sensaciones se han acentuado también. —dijo Rei, su voz de repente se tornó menos intensa, la seducción añadía picante a su tono de voz. Sus dedos trazaron una línea de fuego hacia abajo por el brazo de Kai. Él dejó caer la mano sobre el muslo de Kai. Una sacudida de excitación lo atravesó cuando los labios de Rei se encontraron con los suyos. Se agarró a la barra para no perder el equilibrio sobre el taburete.

Rei se puso de píe y con cuidado hizo que Kai se levantara. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, lo acercó a él. —Te quiero a ti, Kai. —Él le dio un beso, entrelazando sus lenguas. Rei se apartó, e instintivamente Kai se inclinó hacia delante, con los labios aún separados y buscando con su lengua a Rei. En lugar de eso sintió el empujón de los dientes de Rei, mordiendo ligeramente su cuello sobre el pulso caliente de su vena yugular.

El pene de Kai se puso rígido en sus jeans, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho. Su cuerpo dolía por Rei, la lujuria hervía por su sangre, derritiendo sus huesos. Empujando a Rei hacia atrás, cogió la camisa de Rei, sintió la fila de botones y ágilmente los abrió, desesperado por sentir el firme y liso pecho de Rei. Rei estaba en silencio, sólo el latido de su corazón revelaba lo que sentía cuando Kai se inclinó hacia abajo, lamiendo la carne ligeramente salada hasta que él entró en contacto con un pezón. Mientras él lo mordía suavemente y luego lamía un poco el pequeño botón, Rei gemía suavemente, sus dedos se enredaban entre el cabello de Kai, mientras este buscaba su segundo pezón.

—Jesús —susurró Rei. —Me estás volviendo loco.

Kai se arrodilló en el piso de la cocina ante el hombre que había amado durante tanto tiempo. Una parte de él aún estaba esperando que él se despertara de este increíble sueño. Sus codiciosos dedos abrieron los botones de metal de la bragueta de Rei, sonriendo cuando entró en contacto con la carne. Rei nunca usaba ropa interior, recordó, mientras se inclinaba para inhalar el embriagante olor almizclado. Alzando los brazos, él pasó sus dedos sobre el pecho de Rei y sus brazos, memorizando cada curva de sus músculos y huesos.

Podía sentir el temblor de Rei por la anticipación cuando su boca se acercó al oscilante pene de Rei. Empujando los jeans de Rei más abajo de sus muslos, acunó sus pesadas y calientes bolas, en una mano, mientras buscaba la gorda cabeza con sus labios. Incapaz de controlar su lujuria, él chupó el pene con fuerza llevándolo profundamente hasta su garganta, casi ahogándose. Sólo cuando tuvo que tomar aire él liberó el eje. Lamió el pene de Rei como si fuera un chupachup2, hasta que de nuevo no pudo resistir más y se lanzó hacia abajo para tomarlo hasta la empuñadura.

—Oh Dios —gimió Rei. —Kai, Kai, sí... —Demasiado pronto sintió la familiar tensión y el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Rei, dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de venirse. Abrigó con una mano el eje de Rei, su boca bombeó al mismo ritmo que la mano, su otra mano aún acunaba bolas de Rei.

Rei jadeó, su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando disparó su caliente y espeso semen en la garganta de Kai, quien no lo dejó ir hasta que ordeñó la última gota de su amante.

Rei se apartó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas frente a Kai. Tomándolo en sus brazos, le susurró —Nunca ha habido alguien que pueda compararse contigo, Kai. Eso fue increíble.

Rei se levantó lentamente, jalando a Kai con él. Kai se inclinó, buscando los jeans de Rei que aún seguían alrededor de sus muslos manteniéndolo atrapado. Empezó a tirar de ellos hasta que Rei comenzó a reírse y en lugar de eso Rei los empujó hacia abajo, saliendo de ellos dando patadas junto con sus sandalias. —Yo no necesito eso. No en este momento. Llévame a tu habitación.

—Rei, no creo…

—Shhh —Rei tocó los labios de Kai y lo calmó. —Esto va ir a tu ritmo. Vamos a acostarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Kai tocó el mostrador para poder orientarse y entonces llevó a Rei a su habitación, contando los pasos a su paso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, muy consciente de la desnudez de Rei y su cuerpo aún con la ropa puesta.

Nadie había visto su cuerpo a excepción de sus médicos y terapeutas físicos desde el accidente. La herida en su cara había sido cuidadosamente tratada por un cirujano plástico, más de un centenar de pequeños puntos expertamente cosidos para permitir que sanara dejando la menor huella posible. El mismo cuidado que no habían tenido con su cuerpo, el cual había sido acuchillado muy gravemente por fragmentos de metal retorcido y trozos de vidrio como para haber podido trabajar en él con tal delicadeza. Cicatrices gruesas, surcaban y cubrían su torso, retorcidos recordatorios de que otra persona tomó la decisión de ponerse al volante con un quinto de vodka rugiendo a través de su sangre... Se abrazó, la ansiedad casi borraba el placer aún persistente por haber chupado el perfecto pene de Rei.

Sintió el hundimiento de su cama cuando Rei se acomodó al lado de él. —Acuéstate junto a mí —dijo Rei, acariciando la cama. Sintió la mano de Rei que suavemente jalaba de él hacia abajo. —Hey —dijo Rei, suavizando su voz. —Soy yo. No soy un tipo que acabas de conocer en un bar. Soy tu mejor amigo. No me rechaces. Por favor. Ayúdame a entender por lo que estás pasando. Déjame estar aquí para ti.

Kai no respondió, pero se relajó un poco cuando la mano de Rei le acarició el brazo. Le encantaba el sonido de la voz de Rei, su registro profundo, su cadencia lenta y segura. —Escúchame, independientemente de los estragos que haya ocasionado el accidente a tu cuerpo, tú sigues siendo tú. Sigues siendo Kai Hiwatari, mi gran fuego. —Sonrió Kai a pesar de sí mismo. Aún tenía la postal que Rei le había enviado durante los años que pasó en Irlanda con el nombre de Kai escrito en gaélico y su significado en su idioma escrito debajo.

—No me des la espalda —dijo Rei —Confía en mí. —Acarició la cadera de Kai, sus dedos se deslizaron justo debajo de la camisa a la altura de la curva de su cintura.

—Confío en ti —le susurró Kai, dándose cuenta de que era verdad. Sintió como los dedos de Rei agarraban el dobladillo de su camisa. Él apretó los labios para no gritar. Rei tendría que ver su cuerpo en algún momento. Él superaría—la inevitable cara de asco de Rei y trataría de aguantar su compasión...

Él medio se sentó, para permitir que Rei le quitara la camisa por completo.

—Oh bebé —dijo Rei en voz baja, su voz, como Kai había esperado, estaba llena de compasión. Kai se puso rígido, buscando a tientas su camiseta. Podía sentir el calor de la vergüenza en su rostro. Cuando no pudo encontrar su camisa, agarró las sábanas, desesperado por esconder su cuerpo desfigurado por las cicatrices.

Fuertes dedos quitaron la tela de él y se apretaron contra su pecho. —Basta, Kai. Recuéstate. Todo está bien. Te juro, que todo está bien. —Él se relajó de nuevo, derrotado, las lágrimas no deseadas llegaron a sus ojos. Sintió los dedos de Rei moviéndose sobre su piel, siguiendo los retorcidos y levantados surcos de tejido cicatrizado que cruzaban su cuerpo como un mapa. Él sintió como el dedo de Rei seguía el rastro a todo lo largo de la más grande de sus cicatrices, que zigzagueaba desde la tetilla izquierda de Kai hasta su cadera. Trató de no alejarse.

— ¿Te duelen? —La voz de Rei era baja, casi reverente.

—No. Ya no.

—Lo siento —dijo Rei en voz baja. —Lamento no haber estado aquí. Lamento no haber sabido...

Kai sintió los labios de Rei pasar rozando por el mismo camino que sus dedos acababan de tomar. —Kai, eres hermoso, ¿sabes eso? Sé que tú piensas que estás desfigurado, y que ahora eres feo, pero nunca podrías ser feo. No para mí. —Sus dedos continuaron recorriendo el torso desnudo de Kai, alejándose de las cicatrices y deslizándose sensualmente por su pecho y vientre.

Los dedos de Rei se movieron más abajo, parando en la bragueta de Kai, arrastrando la cremallera hacia abajo. El pene de Kai se levantó con fuerza contra la presión de la mano de Rei. Levantó sus caderas cuando Rei tiró de su jeans, jalándolos hacia abajo por sus piernas. Sintió la mano de Rei acariciar su pene y sus testículos por encima de sus calzoncillos de algodón. Cuando Rei tiró del elástico de la cintura de su ropa interior, levantó sus caderas para que Rei los deslizara, su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas, capturando su aliento en su garganta.

Manos calientes se apoderaron de su eje mientras la caliente boca de Rei bajaba sobre él. Su cuerpo, que casi había olvidado la pasión que otra persona podría despertar al tocarlo, estaba ardiendo, cada fibra de su ser, esforzándose por alcanzar lo que Rei le ofrecía.

Kai escuchó un largo y bajo, gemido y se dio cuenta de que era suyo. Calor derretido empapaba sus sentidos cuando Rei utilizando toda su capacidad para soportar, tomó a Kai profundamente en su garganta. A medida que mamaba su pene, sus dedos acariciaban y acunaban sus testículos, deslizándolos por debajo de estos para provocar su pequeña y fruncida entrada entre las nalgas de su culo. Había pasado tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo.

—Más despacio —Kai finalmente logró decir algo. —Demasiado rápido. Me voy a venir muy rápido...

—Eso está bien —masculló Rei, su voz sonaba amortiguada por el pene. —Quiero que lo hagas. Tú necesitas esto. Y luego, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo. —La sensación de la boca de Rei y las manos en su pene era más intensa que cualquier otra cosa que Kai hubiera experimentado alguna vez en su vida. Rei sin descanso lo besaba, lo mordía un poco, lo acariciaba, provocando que él llegara rápidamente a un clímax ferozmente intenso. Kai agarró la cabeza de Rei, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en éxtasis.

Rei se salió de su abrazo suavemente, deslizándose hasta acostarse al lado de Kai. Durante un tiempo, Kai yació inerte por el placer, cada nervio y músculo de su cuerpo se relajó hasta el punto de quedar paralizado. Rei respiraba de manera uniforme al lado de él, su mano ligeramente apoyada sobre el muslo de Kai.

Kai se volvió hacia él, llegando a tocar la cara que nunca volvería a ver con sus ojos de nuevo. Pasó los dedos por encima del puente de la nariz de Rei, buscando el bulto, recordó que era el resultado de una fractura de nariz que a Rei había sufrido años antes, cuando una pelota de béisbol le había caído en la cara. Sus dedos trazaron la fina línea de los altos pómulos de Rei resbalando por los párpados de sus ojos, acariciando las suaves y largas pestañas mientras con los ojos de su mente miraban el inusual color dorado ámbar de sus grandes y ardientes ojos. Llegó más alto apartando el pelo que colgaba sobre su frente. Él tomó un mechón de su suave y largo cabello entre los dedos pulgar e índice, recordando su rico brillo oscuro.

Una emoción que él apenas reconocía revoloteó y giró como un pájaro ebrio en su corazón. La calidez de la presencia de Rei a su lado, con la mano descansando con propiedad sobre el muslo de Kai, se extendió como un bálsamo curativo en sus huesos. Él estaba—se dio cuenta un poco sobresaltado—feliz.

CONTINUARA ... y en el próximo habrá lemon, no desesperen.

¿Me dejas un review? !Oh que lind gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

_(otro capitulo, disfruten)_

_Capitulo Tres _

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? —Rei llevó a Kai a la zona donde estaba la piscina cubierta del club campestre para ese momento completamente desierta.

—Por supuesto. Me han dado carta blanca. Está mojado allí, ten cuidado. —Kai sintió el brazo de Rei llegando en torno a él para sostenerlo. Se apoyó contra él—había dejado su bastón en el vestuario cuando se había cambiado.

Ellos habían dormido juntos. Rei, sin duda, aún fatigado por el cambio de horario por su reciente regreso, había dormido profundamente durante varias horas. Kai dormitaba por ratos a su lado, estaba demasiado nervioso como para dormir. Tocó la espalda de Rei, fuerte y elegante bajo sus dedos, moviendo las manos hacia abajo tocó el firme y musculoso culo de Rei, recordando su caliente apretón alrededor de su pene. Quería hacer el amor con él, pero no estaba seguro de que su amorío se había reavivado lo suficiente como para dar el primer paso.

Él había tratado de sacar a Rei de sus pensamientos el año pasado mientras luchaba por recuperar lo que quedaba de su vida. A pesar de que siempre había querido a Rei y sabía que siempre lo haría, había renunciado a la idea hace ya varios años de tener a Rei en su vida de forma permanente. Él había aprendido a contentarse con las explosiones periódicas de alegría cuando Rei le caía encima, deslumbrándolo de nuevo. Cuando su pasión por los viajes se apoderaba de su voluble amante, había aprendido a dejarlo ir. Él sabía en su corazón que esa era la razón por la cual Rei siempre volvía.

La piscina vacía resonaba con el sonido del agua golpeando suavemente los lados de la piscina mientras que Rei llevaba a Kai por las escaleras. El agua caliente le rozó la piel, ondeando sobre él a medida que avanzaban. El cuerpo de Rei se presionaba contra el suyo, la sensación era relajante. Kai cerró los ojos, por un momento, imaginando que eran dos enamorados, rodeados por un oasis de aguas tranquilas, cálidas, sin preguntas, ni inseguridades o miedos de lo que les podría deparar el futuro.

Después de un momento Rei lo soltó, metiéndose por debajo del agua y girando alrededor de las piernas de Kai, tan juguetonamente como una nutria. En un momento él emergió salpicándolo, las gotas de agua golpearon la cara y el pecho de Kai.

Levantó a Kai en sus brazos y Kai dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, seguro en los brazos de Rei mientras el agua lo cubría, llenando sus oídos, amortiguando el sonido. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes, flotando sobre su espalda como en un capullo de oscuridad y silencio, sólo las manos de Rei apoyadas ligeramente por debajo de sus caderas lo anclaban a este mundo.

Se apoderó de él el deseo de mantener el momento en el tiempo—él se tumbaría allí para siempre, a salvo en los fuertes brazos de Rei. Finalmente levantó la cabeza, sacudiendo el agua de su cabello. Se apartó de Rei y se levantó.

— ¿Quieres nadar un poco? —Preguntó Rei. — ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí. La natación era parte de mi rehabilitación, una vez que mis huesos se curaron. Me gusta hacerlo. Sólo tengo que tener una idea de las dimensiones de la piscina. Cuento las brazadas para acostumbrarme a ella.

Juntos, empezaron a nadar. Kai sabía que Rei se estaba conteniendo por él. Podía sentir la tensión enrollarse en él—su cuerpo de nadador estaba impaciente por cortar el agua y sentir su poder. —Está bien —le propuso Kai. —Puedes hacer un par de vueltas por tu propia cuenta. Voy a estar bien.

Rei lo besó en la nariz. —Me conoces muy bien.

Rei se impulsó por delante de él, nadando hacia la parte más profunda. Kai se apartó provisionalmente, nadando en un lento estilo libre. Se sentía bien al deslizarse por el agua. Se alegraba de que no hubiera algún fisioterapeuta mirándolo desde un lado de la piscina, tomando notas en una libreta, mientras lo dirigía y estimulaba.

Después de varias vueltas Kai estaba cómodo con las dimensiones de la piscina, llegando al número treinta, cuando sus dedos tocaron la liza baldosa que bordeaba el perímetro. Su corazón estaba latiendo gratamente, la sangre calentaba sus músculos. Eran las tres de la mañana pero se sintió más fortalecido y vivo de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido.

Rei apareció a su lado en medio de un chapoteó. — ¿Has tenido suficiente? Vamos a relajarnos en el jacuzzi.

Rei accionó un interruptor en la pared y el jacuzzi gorgoteó y rugió a la vida. —Cuidado, estará un poco caliente al principio—Le advirtió. Kai mojó su dedo del pie en el remolino de agua y dio un paso con cuidado hacia abajo, Rei lo sostuvo del codo todo el tiempo.

Ellos se acomodaron uno al lado del otro entre la espuma y el vapor de agua. El agua golpeaba todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Kai como si fuera un masaje de líquido. —Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto —Lo dijo soltando un suspiro de felicidad y apoyando su cabeza contra la fría baldosa.

—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo —advirtió Rei. —O vamos a terminar como las langostas cocidas. Eso es lo único malo de la bañera de hidromasaje, tener que salir de ella. —Pero ellos salieron de ella después de unos diez minutos. Kai se puso a temblar a medida que el aire frío golpeaba su cuerpo acalorado. En un instante Rei envolvió una toalla grande y gruesa sobre sus hombros.

Rei lo llevó de vuelta a los vestuarios. —Quédate quieto. Quiero secarte. —Kai reconoció el zarcillo de lujuria ensortijándose en el tono de Rei. Sin embargo, él se sintió consciente de sí mismo a causa de sus cicatrices, imaginando los surcos de color rojo encendido, aún más rojos por el calor de la bañera de hidromasaje.

—Yo lo haré —dijo, girando su cuerpo para alejarse. Pero Rei no era tan fácil de disuadir. Se arrodilló a los pies de Kai, sus dedos deslizaron hacia abajo el traje de baño de Kai. A pesar de su timidez acerca de su cuerpo destrozado, Kai podía sentir su pene creciendo deseoso, impaciente por atención. Sintió la boca de Rei, caliente contra su frio, pero muy duro pene.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie aquí? —Dijo con voz entrecortada.

— ¿A las tres de la mañana? Nope. Aquí no hay nadie. Te lo juro. —Kai olvidó las preocupaciones cuando Rei volvió a su ingle. Extendió su mano para acariciar la cabeza mojada de Rei. Rei jugueteó con su lengua lamiendo lentamente en círculos el eje de Kai mientras llevaba sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas. Él sostuvo a Kai en ese lugar agarrándolo por el culo mientras tomaba profundamente su duro eje en su garganta.

Kai gimió con placer, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Rei para mantener el equilibrio cuando se entregó por completo a las atenciones de Rei. Después de solo unos minutos, Rei bruscamente se retiró de un empapado Kai, cayendo de su boca su duro pene.

—Volvamos a tu casa —dijo Rei, con voz ronca. —Quiero hacerte el amor apropiadamente.

Cómo Rei podía hacerle algo así—llevarlo casi al borde y dejarlo allí, dolorido por venirse. Casi podía ver los ojos dorados de Rei brillando con diabólico júbilo mientras él con cuidado agarró el pene de Kai con sus fuertes y fríos dedos, tirando de él hacia delante. —Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, amor. Te quiero.

_Él me quiere_. Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kai, trayendo una amplia sonrisa a su cara. _¡Él me quiere! _Sólo un día antes, se había resignado a estar solo, escondido, lamiendo sus heridas en la oscuridad perenne de su nueva existencia. Le llevó un momento reconocer lo que se filtraba a través de su cuerpo, como los rayos del sol, disipando el húmedo frío de la soledad, era la esperanza.

Rei vio a Kai caminar desde el dormitorio hasta el cuarto de baño, él siempre tomaba la misma, ruta exacta. Él había observado que Kai no quería usar su bastón cuando estaba en casa. Claramente, él había aprendido de memoria las dimensiones de cada habitación, así como el número de pasos necesarios para pasar de un lugar a otro y la ubicación de cada mueble.

Durante los esporádicos tiempos en que había vivido con Kai en el pasado, no había sido una ama de casa, especialmente entusiasta, pero Kai había sido sin duda el más ordenado de los dos—hacía la cama, luego se metía a la cocina antes de que Rei sin querer la destruyera al crear una de sus comidas de lujo, recogiendo después los calcetines descartados de Rei y sus camisas arrugadas. Ahora Kai vivía en un entorno positivamente estricto—nada fuera de lugar, todo en orden.

Rei cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar la increíble disciplina y la perseverancia que debió haber tenido Kai para llegar al punto de poder vivir por su propia cuenta. Él echó un vistazo alrededor de toda la habitación. Esta contenía un escritorio y una silla reclinable, con una mesa baja junto a él. Sobre la mesa había un gran cuaderno blanco de espiral que Rei suponía era un libro en Braille. La colcha era de un sólido azul oscuro. No había cuadros en las paredes, las cuales estaban pintadas de un blanco puro.

Pensó en el antiguo apartamento de Kai, las paredes estaban adornadas con brillantes obras de arte y carteles, revistas y libros esparcidos sobre las mesas y algunos casi cayéndose de los estantes, un jarrón con flores o un tazón de frutas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su colcha había sido un tapiz brillante al estilo gitano que Rei había escogido para él, mientras estuvo de viaje por la India. ¿Qué había pasado con esa colcha?, Rei se preguntaba distraídamente. ¿Qué había sido del collar que Rei le había dado—un ave en vuelo de plata, labrado en fina filigrana? Tocó el anillo que Kai le había dado años antes—un anillo de amistad, como Kai lo había llamado, estaba hecho de tres lazos de oro trenzados en una banda. ¿Sabía Kai que él aún lo llevaba?

Kai volvió del cuarto de baño, vestido con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de algodón.

Él se secaba la cara con una toalla de mano. Con cuidado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a Rei. Rei se había quitado los pantalones y la camisa y estaba desnudo debajo de las sabanas de Kai.

Extendiendo su mano, le tocó la espalda a Kai. —Ven aquí —dijo, soñoliento. —Acuéstate junto a mí. —Kai se acostó a su lado, aún vestido. Rei quería sentir su piel caliente contra la suya, pero no lo presionó.

Rei puso sus brazos alrededor de Kai y lo atrajo hacia él, acomodándose de cucharita detrás de su espalda.

Él pasó la mano por el costado de Kai, hasta tocar el hueso de su cadera y deslizando su mano por debajo de su camiseta. Kai se puso rígido, pero no se apartó. Rei pasó el dedo por encima de una cicatriz, siguiendo el camino hasta su tetilla. Apretó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Kai. — ¿Qué pasó con tu collar?

La mano de Kai fue hasta su garganta. Rei suavemente colocó la suya sobre ésta. —Lo perdí. Durante el accidente. Debió haber sido arrancado durante el impacto, porque cuando me desperté en el hospital, ya no estaba.

—Yo aún uso el anillo —dijo Rei. Sintió la otra mano de Kai venir hacia la suya, los dedos lo tocaron ligeramente, hasta encontrar la banda de oro en el dedo índice de Rei. Quedándose en silencio por un tiempo. Aunque todavía Kai estrechaba su mano, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Kai lentamente desenrollarse, alivianando su respiración en una profunda y rítmica cadencia mientras dormía. Rei sonrió, contento de tener a Kai entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo.

El cielo afuera de la ventana del dormitorio estaba tornándose de un color gris perla preparándose para el alba. _Kai nunca volvería a ver al sol salir de nuevo_, pensó Rei, de repente, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Él abrazó a Kai más fuerte, presionando ligeramente su rostro contra el cabello de Kai. Kai suspiró pero por lo demás estaba en calma. Sus planes de hacer el amor con Kai se deslizaron en los sueños mientras el alba se arrastró sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

Kai se despertó con el sonido del traqueteo de las ollas en la cocina. Él fue asaltado por los olores del tocino fritándose y del café recién hecho. Desde el accidente rara vez cocinaba, por lo general comía cereales al desayuno, carnes frías al almuerzo y una comida congelada para preparar en microondas en la cena.

El delicioso olor despertó su inactivo apetito, haciéndosele agua la boca. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en el lío que sin duda estaba haciendo Rei en su cocina.

Después de ir al baño y lavarse la cara, él caminó cuidadosamente a través de la casa.

—Huelo huevos con tocino —dijo Kai mientras entraba en la cocina. — ¿Tenía comida de la que no sabía nada?

—Salí hace un momento. ¡Tú no tenías crema para el café!

—Si yo hubiera sabido antes que venías... —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Traje algo para prepararte una comida adecuada. Voy a poner algo de carne de nuevo en tus huesos, muchacho. Ahora siéntate, el desayuno está casi listo. ¿Aún tomas tu café negro?

Kai se sentó en el taburete de bar, sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando el café y el jugo se colocaran delante de él, junto con un plato atiborrado de comida. Los olores flotaban tentadoramente a su alrededor—mantequilla, huevos revueltos, tocino crujiente, panqueques de arándanos y jarabe de arce. —No puedo comer todo esto —dijo riendo.

Sin embargo, atacó su comida con un gusto desconocido, saboreando cada delicioso bocado. Rei se sentó frente a él, hablando entre bocado y bocado, contándole más cuentos sobre sus aventuras con los europeos. Kai sofocó una pregunta que surgió en su mente mientras escuchaba la charla de su amigo— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Rei comenzara a extrañar la vida gitana a la que estaba acostumbrado? ¿Kai podría soportar que lo dejara otra vez?—Se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, concentrándose en la profunda y sensual voz de Rei, su sonido era como música después de un prolongado silencio.

Cuando no pudo tomar otro bocado más, Kai se sentó en su silla, acariciando sus labios con la servilleta. —Déjame traerte más café —dijo Rei, saltando y volviendo a llenar la taza de Kai.

—Tú me vas a echar a perder —se rió Kai.

—Podrías abusar un poco de eso, me parece a mí —respondió Rei. En lugar de sentarse, se situó detrás de él, dejando caer las manos a los hombros de Kai. Ligeramente masajeó los músculos de Kai, liberándolo de la tensión que no sabía que tenía. Kai suspiró felizmente, apoyándose en los fuertes dedos de Rei.

—Vamos a volver a la cama —susurró Rei, arrastrando un dedo de manera seductora a lo largo de la mandíbula de Kai. —No tengo que reportarme en el trabajo sino hasta mañana por la mañana. Tenemos que ponernos al día por todo un año.

El primer impulso de Kai fue negarse. De la misma manera en que Rei le relataba sus desventuras con los chicos extranjeros, casi podía oír a Rei diciéndoles a sus amigos europeos como era joder con un hombre ciego o chupársela... La auto-compasión casi lo alcanzaba mientras pensaba en las cicatrices de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que un hombre como Rei no desearía o sería capaz de amar. Una vez que la novedad de acostarse con un monstruo desapareciera, ¿entonces qué?

—Ya basta —dijo Rei suavemente, casi como si él pudiera leer los pensamientos que envenenaban la mente de Kai en ese momento. —Independientemente de los locos pensamientos que estén en esa cabeza dura tuya, para. —Él estuvo de píe junto a Kai, suavemente tomó su rostro entre las manos. —Dime una cosa. ¿Me quieres aquí? ¿O quieres que me vaya?

—Yo quiero que te quedes —le susurró Kai. _Más que cualquier cosa en el mundo_.

—Está bien, entonces. Quiero quedarme. Por ahora es todo lo que necesitamos saber. No te preocupes por el mañana. El hoy es todo lo que cuenta, Kai. Es todo lo que hay. —Los suaves labios de Rei lo tocaron. De repente, Kai recordó el gozo que una vez había pensado que la vida podía contener y se rindió al beso de Rei.

Continuara...

Reviews please... n_n


	4. Chapter 4

_(otro capitulo, y este con mucho lemon, espero les guste...)_

_Capitulo Cuatro _

— ¿Nadie? ¿Ninguno desde el accidente? —Kai negó con la cabeza — ¿Has estado reservándote para mí, eh? —Kai podía oír la diversión en su voz.

—Si te digo la verdad, Rei, yo no me estaba reservando para nadie. No pensé que...—se detuvo, tragando con fuerza—tú me quisieras.

— ¿A causa de las cicatrices? ¿De tu ceguera? —Asintió con la cabeza Kai. —Aún no estás seguro, ¿verdad? Voy a tener que arreglar eso, supongo. Voy a tener que recordarte lo que había—lo que tenemos.

— ¿Qué tenemos, Rei? Has estado entrando y saliendo de mi vida durante todos estos años desde que nos conocimos, siempre esperas que yo lo deje todo y te abra los brazos y mi corazón a ti. Nunca se te ocurrió que pudiera pasarme algo a mí—a nosotros. —Kai sintió que su cara ardía. Antes del accidente no se habría atrevido a abordar el tema de las inevitables idas de Rei. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba dispuesto a tener a Rei en los términos de Rei.

—Tienes razón —dijo Rei. Estaban acostados en la cama, reposando después de su gran desayuno, la cabeza de Kai estaba ligeramente apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de Rei. Podía sentir la profunda voz de Rei, su vibración en la oreja. —Me doy cuenta de que te he tomado por sentado. He sido un imbécil egoísta por años y no sé por qué lo has soportado, ¡aunque me alegra que lo hayas hecho! —Él suspiró, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se quebró. —Cuando tú me dijiste lo del accidente y me di cuenta que pude haberte perdido, perdido para siempre, algo hizo clic en mi interior.

—Me di cuenta de que no quiero volver a correr ese riesgo, Kai. Yo no quiero perderte. Supongo que sólo me tomó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta de eso, pero yo lo sé ahora. Te amo. Siempre te he amado, Kai, desde nuestro primer beso hace ya tantos años.

Kai cerró los ojos, no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar. Había estado esperado años para oír esto, o algo parecido. Ahora que Rei lo estaba diciendo realmente no sabía qué pensar, o qué creer. Incluso si Rei creía en lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo sería esta vez hasta que su pasión por los viajes le diera una patada en el trasero poniéndolo andar de nuevo?

Rei se movió y suavemente empujó a Kai contra él. —Tengo que volver a sentirte, Kai. Necesito reclamar lo que debió haber sido mío todo este tiempo. —Bajó su cara para tocar a Kai, capturándolo en un largo y profundo beso. Cuando finalmente se retiró, Kai estaba jadeando y su verga endureciéndose animadamente.

Sintió a Rei moverse por encima de él para alcanzar la mesita de noche. Después de un momento reconoció el casi olvidado sonido de un paquete de condones siendo rasgado. Por un momento casi le pide a Rei que no lo usara, pero sabía que Rei insistiría. Una sola nota amarga de celos tejió su camino hacia su cabeza al pensar en todos los desconocidos que habían probado un beso caliente de Rei. Él lo alejó de su mente y lo olvidó por completo cuando la boca Rei tomó su pene.

Mientras Rei lamía y chupaba su eje, sus dedos se deslizaron entre las mejillas del culo de Kai. Un dedo, ya lubricado, se deslizó dentro de él, con la boca de Rei aún en su verga. Kai jadeó de placer, su polla se endureció como el acero contra la lengua de Rei. Tras unos momentos, Rei se retiró y Kai trató de darse vuelta, impaciente por ofrecerse a sí mismo a su amante.

—No, yo no lo quiero de esa forma —dijo Rei, sus manos sostuvieron firmemente los hombros de Kai, empujándolo de nuevo en la cama. —Quiero ver su cara, besar tu boca. —Instintivamente Kai se movió para cubrir su pecho lleno de cicatrices. Él sintió el suave pero firme apretón de Rei en sus muñecas. —No, no te escondas de mí. Esto es lo que eres ahora. Acéptalo. Abrázalo. Piensa que estas cicatrices son medallas de valor, testimonios de tu voluntad de vivir. —Él sintió los labios de Rei ligeramente rozando su pecho, arrastrándose a todo lo largo de las cicatrices en su piel mientras su mano seguía acariciando el eje de Kai.

—Te quiero a ti, Kai. —Fue una declaración. Kai sabía que tenía que encontrar la fe y la confianza para llegar más allá de su propia incomodidad y vergüenza.

Él asintió con la cabeza y murmuró —Y yo te quiero. —Sintió a Rei posicionarse sobre él y dobló las rodillas, inclinando sus caderas hacia delante para darle un mejor acceso a su amante. La posición era familiar y casi olvidada al mis tiempo. Rei había sido el único que había querido estar así con él hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Kai se tensó cuando la punta del erecto pene de Rei tocó su estrecho agujero. Rei esperó, sosteniéndose con una mano y utilizando la otra para acariciar el rostro a Kai. —Relájate —susurró Rei. —Estás conmigo ahora. —Hubo un poco dolor al principio cuando la cabeza de la gruesa verga de Rei se empujó abriéndose camino en él, pero fue rápidamente sustituido por el placer de la fusión de sus cuerpos.

—Sí —dijo Rei, sosteniendo la "s", mientras siseaba por su placer. Empezó a moverse con un movimiento sensual, torciéndose de tal manera que obligaba al cuerpo de Kai a responderle de la misma manera. La respiración de Kai se aceleró, mientras Rei se inclinó sobre él, su firme y compacto cuerpo rozaba suavemente el pene erecto de Kai con cada embestida. Kai alzó sus manos, encontrando el cuello de Rei con sus dedos.

Podía sentir el estiramiento de los tendones mientras Rei jadeaba encima de él, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Se imaginaba la cara de Rei, contorsionada por la pasión, mientras él se perdía en el placer del momento. Movió las manos hasta el pecho de Rei. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando contra su pecho, al igual que lo hacía los latidos del propio corazón de Kai.

Demasiado pronto sintió a Rei ponerse rígido, saliendo un grito de sus labios mientras se venía. Se recostó sobre Kai, con su verga aún enterrada en su interior. Respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un ligero brillo de sudor. Kai podía sentir el corazón de Rei, aún palpitante, contra el suyo. Después de un rato Rei le susurró —Eso fue increíble. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Kai no respondió de inmediato. La idea de montar a Rei como él lo había hecho, cara a cara mientras Rei podía observar su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices lo hizo retorcerse de dolor, lo hizo dolorosamente consciente de sí mismo. —Yo lo prefería de la otra manera —dijo finalmente.

Rei poco a poco se salió de Kai y cayó sobre su espalda nuevamente a su lado. —Pásame ese trapo —le dijo a Kai. —Está en la mesita de noche. —Kai movió su mano, sus dedos encontraron el tubo de lubricante, antes de encontrar una toalla húmeda.

Después de deshacerse del condón usado y limpiarse a sí mismo, Rei alcanzó de nuevo la mesita de noche y luego se inclinó sobre Kai, acariciando su verga llevándola de un estado semi—erecta a totalmente dura. Le puso un condón en la cabeza, para después rodarlo suavemente por su eje.

—Estoy listo—dijo Rei. Kai extendió la mano, tocando la fuerte espalda de Rei. Él pasó su mano a todo lo largo de esta hasta llegar a su culo apretando suavemente una de las nalgas de Rei, para luego llevarla hasta la parte de atrás de su musculoso muslo.

Él mismo maniobró entre las piernas de Rei, su corazón latía con anticipación.

Rei jadeó cuando Kai encontró su agujero y deslizó la cabeza de su verga por su estrechez. Él lo hizo despacio, para hacer que durara un poco más. Con cuidado, se empujó abriéndose camino en el culo férreamente apretado de Rei. Podía oír la respiración de Rei, profunda y lenta, casi parecido a un trance. — ¿Estás bien? —Susurró.

—Mejor que bien —murmuró Rei. —No te detengas. Se siente tan bien. Tan increíblemente bueno. —Rei gimió cuando Kai empujó su pene profundamente dentro de él. Incapaz de controlar la fuerza de su desesperado anhelo, Kai comenzó a moverse más rápido, llevándolo inexorablemente con cada embestida hacia su liberación. Rei comenzó a moverse también, arqueando la espalda cada vez que se encontraba con una de sus embestidas.

Por primera vez desde que había recuperado la conciencia en la cama del hospital, Kai se olvidó de todo por completo. Se olvidó de sus heridas, se olvidó de su dolor, se olvidó de su cuerpo desfigurado y de sus inútiles ojos. Todo su ser se centró en Rei y en su creciente pasión. La dicha los envolvió como si fuera un rayo alrededor de ellos, manteniéndolos cautivos dentro de él, haciéndolos sus esclavos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el orgasmo se rompió como una ola sobre él, arrastrándolo. Empujó con fuerza contra Rei, perdido en las sensaciones espasmódicas que irradiaban desde su verga hacia todas las partes de su cuerpo. El orgasmo parecía seguir y seguir. La pérdida de control, mientras estaba dichoso, era casi aterradora. Se agarró de los hombros de Rei, aferrándose a éstos porque sentía que si no lo hacía iba salir volando hacia la nada.

Poco a poco Kai parpadeó, vagamente consciente de que Rei estaba hablando a través del ruido de las pulsaciones de su propia sangre. —Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —dijo apenas consciente de que aún yacía en la parte superior de Rei, sin fuerzas, incluso para salirse de él. La intensidad aniquiladora de su orgasmo empezó a retroceder dejando solo una lánguida dicha. Cuando Rei levantó su cuerpo, Kai rodó de él, quedando acostado donde lánguidamente cayó. Sintió a Rei retirar suavemente el condón usado y limpiar su desgastado eje. En lugar de sentir vergüenza por el íntimo gesto, se sintió querido, cuidado.

—Me alegro de que estés de vuelta —murmuró antes de que el sueño lo embistiera. —Me alegro de que estés en casa.

Con el correr de los días se fueron adaptando a una feliz rutina. Rei, quien había estado viviendo con su madre, se mudó con Kai para todos los efectos. Él iba cada día a trabajar en el club campestre, volviendo a tiempo para preparar la cena para Kai y para él mismo. Siempre había disfrutado cocinar y le causaba una profunda satisfacción ver como el apetito de Kai había regresado.

Se encontró fascinado con lo que era el día a día de Kai. Como se manejaba de bien en el controlado ambiente de su casa, Rei casi olvidaba que Kai ahora era un discapacitado. El desafío diario de poder manejarse dentro de un mundo hecho para videntes era alucinante. Cosas que siempre había dado por sentado, como cortar su propia carne sin que lo demás se saliera de su plato o afeitarse sin la ventaja de un espejo eran realmente difíciles. Sin olvidar el poder conducirse por sí mismo hasta la tienda para comprar la leche o leer un menú en un restaurante, cosas simples que formaban parte de la vida de un adulto independiente, siempre serían algo insuperable para Kai.

—No sé cómo lo haces, Kai. Sinceramente, no creo que yo hubiera tenido la perseverancia para lograr lo que tú tienes ahora. Creo que yo me hubiera metido a la cama y no hubiera salido de ella nunca. Estoy muy asombrado de ti. —Ellos estaban sentados frente a una cena de pastel de carne que Rei había preparado en una olla de barro antes de irse en la mañana para el trabajo.

—Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer, supongo. Cuando finalmente salí del hospital, tuve una enfermera 24/7 por un tiempo. Con el tiempo convencí a mi médico para que redujera sus visitas a solo diarias. Les dije que estaba bien por la noche, pero la verdad es que yo no podía seguir soportando sus ronquidos. —Él se echó a reír. —Ella dormía en la sala de estar en mi sofá-cama. Pesaba ciento cincuenta kilos y se enorgullecía de su política de "no aceptarle estupideces" al paciente que estaba cuidando. Marcia no toleraba ni una mierda. —Soltó un corto ladrido de risa. —Una vez ella me encontró llorando acurrucado en mi cama, lleno de autocompasión y odio. Ella me levantó del brazo, me arrastró hasta el baño y me arrojó agua fría en la cara.

—"Contrólate", me dijo. "¿Crees que eres el primer hombre en tener un accidente? ¿Crees que el mundo se va a detener porque eso te pasó a ti? ¡Estás vivo, hombre! ¡No deberías estar aquí, no deberías ni caminar, pero aquí estás! En vez de llorar, deberías estar de rodillas, agradeciéndole a todas las estrellas de la suerte que estuvieron de tu lado esa noche". —Kai negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza ante el recuerdo.

—Ella tenía razón, ¿eh? —Dijo Rei en voz baja, poniendo su mano sobre la de Kai.

—Sí. Y creo que en ese momento necesitaba de la manera en que Marcia practicaba su "severo amor". Fácilmente pude haberme dado por vencido. Una vez llegué a un punto muy bajo durante el cual pensé en tomarme una sobredosis de las pastillas para dormir y la morfina con la que me habían enviado a casa. Creo que el miedo de que ella se me hubiera tirado encima, incluso estando a punto de morir, y lanzara mi escuálido culo al baño para que vomitara los medicamentos no me dejaba ni siquiera intentarlo. —Rió Rei, y después de un momento, Kai se rió con él.

Esa noche en la cama Kai se volvió hacia Rei. —Yo estaba pensando en lo que dijiste, acerca de cómo sería estar ciego. ¿Te gustaría probarlo esta noche?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo podría vendarte los ojos mientras hacemos el amor.

Rei estaba en silencio, contemplando la sugerencia. Siempre en su vida sexual, incluso antes del accidente, Rei había sido el más dominante de los dos. La idea de renunciar al control, por insignificante que fuera, lo ponía ansioso.

Kai, sintiendo su vulnerabilidad, dijo en voz baja —Es una cuestión de confianza. Ser capaz de darme una parte de ti mismo, sin mantener un control completo. Sé que puede ser un poco atemorizante.

Rei miró a su amante, a los ciegos y hermosos ojos rojos que veían totalmente su interior, y pensaba que eso era un eufemismo. Él se había entregado a Rei, atravesando sus profundas inseguridades acerca de su atractivo como hombre desde el accidente. Su valor superaba con creces el pequeño salto de fe que le tomaría el permitirse a sí mismo vendar sus ojos.

—Quiero probarlo —dijo Rei, y lo decía en serio.

—Toma una de mis corbatas. Toma la roja.

— ¿La roja? —Se rió Rei. — ¿Qué importancia tiene eso para ti?

—Quiero imaginármelo. Quiero imaginar la seda roja sobre tus ojos dorados, desapareciendo dentro de tu oscuro cabello. —Kai lamió su labio inferior, el gesto era seductor y sugestivo. —Vamos —dijo en voz baja. —Tráela.

Rei se apresuró a obedecer, su pene sobresalía hasta su vientre, cuando regresó y colocó la corbata en la mano de Kai. —Acuéstate sobre tu espalda —dijo Kai, había un desconocido dominio en su tono de voz. Cuando Rei se echó hacia atrás, Kai se arrodilló junto a él, alisando con cuidado la seda sobre sus ojos y atándola por detrás de su cabeza.

Rei, a quien le gustaba hacer el amor con las luces encendidas, a quien le gustaba ver las reacciones de su amante, de repente se hundió en la oscuridad. Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso al sentir su vulnerabilidad. El ligero toque de Kai en su pecho lo hizo saltar.

—Relájate—lo tranquilizó Kai. Él acarició el pecho de Rei con sus dedos. Rei comenzó a llegar por él, pero Kai le apartó la mano. —Quédate quieto—le ordenó, aunque su tono era amable. —Vamos a intentar algo nuevo. Sé que estás acostumbrado a estar en control. Sólo por esta noche, quiero que renuncies a ese control. Dámelo a mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Rei dejó caer su mano a un lado. La situación era novedosa para él, estaba tan acostumbrado a dirigir la escena sexual con la persona que estuviera con él. Bajo su capa de persistente ansiedad, tuvo que admitir que sentía un creciente deseo también. Tenía curiosidad por ver hasta dónde el recién descubierto predominio de Kai los llevaría.

Kai cubrió con sus labios la cabeza de su pene, enviando corrientes de placer a través de él. Instintivamente, buscó la cabeza de Kai, deseoso de entrelazar sus dedos en su suave cabello, impaciente por obligar a la boca de Kai tomarlo hasta la empuñadura.

Kai se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer fuera de su boca el pene de Rei. —Rei —dijo, su voz en tono de broma—Voy a tener que atarte las muñecas sobre tu cabeza si no puedes mantener las manos quietas. Sé que esto es nuevo para ti, la idea de recibir sin dar nada a cambio, pero tengo que decirte que me siento muy excitado. —Para demostrar su punto, Kai levantó la mano de Rei y apretó los dedos alrededor de su propio y muy erguido pene.

Rei se rió entre dientes con admiración, acariciando el eje de Kai por un momento antes de que Kai lo apartara. —No. —le recordó. —Esta noche voy a hacerte el amor. Tu trabajo consiste en permanecer inmóvil en la oscuridad y dejarme hacértelo.

—Está bien —dijo Rei en voz baja. Su pene dolía por el tacto de Kai. Cuando él no sintió inmediatamente los suaves labios de Kai, se agachó para acariciar su propio eje.

—Niño travieso —dijo Kai con una sonrisa. — ¡No digas que no te lo advertí! —Oyó Rei a Kai moverse y sintió que la cama se aligeraba cuando él se levantó. En un momento estuvo de vuelta. —Te voy atar las muñecas sobre tu cabeza. No muy fuerte, no te preocupes. Es sólo una manera de ayudarte a recordar. Piensa que esto es un símbolo de tu entrega a mí. Se necesita valor para entregarse al amor.

Rei fácilmente podría haberse negado. Él podría haberse quitado la venda de sus ojos y agarrar a Kai, reafirmando su control. Él podía haber protestado cuando Kai comenzó a envolver otra corbata alrededor de sus muñecas, tirando de la seda, ajustándola lo suficiente como para atarlo y asegurándola con un nudo. Él no hizo ninguna de estas cosas, en lugar de eso permaneció en calma, con el corazón golpeteando muy rápido en su pecho, su verga estaba dolorida por la falta del tacto de Kai. Él experimentó un estremecimiento nervioso por la anticipación mientras esperaba a ver qué era lo que Kai haría a continuación.

Kai alzó las muñecas de Rei sobre su cabeza, presionándolas contra las almohadas.

—No te muevas —le susurró de repente al oído de Rei. Rei volvió la cabeza, hambriento por un beso. Él sintió la lengua de Kai deslizándose entre sus labios, reclamando su boca mientras las manos de Kai se acercaron los lados de la cara de Rei acunándola.

Rei jadeaba cuando Kai finalmente se apartó. La venda se mantuvo segura a través de sus ojos, sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza mientras Kai volvía a centrarse en su pene.

Dedos, labios y lengua se combinaron para llevar a Rei cerca de llegar al orgasmo demasiado rápido. Gimió, arqueándose hasta meter su pene profundamente en la garganta de Kai.

Kai se retiró, dejándolo colgado al borde de la liberación. —Hey —Rei protestó —Yo estaba a punto de…

—Yo sé que lo estabas —se rió Kai. —Por eso me detuve. Yo quiero joderte primero. Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas.

—Pero mis muñecas —preguntó Rei, manteniéndolas arriba.

— ¿Quieres que te desate? Me gusta la idea de mantenerte atado. Tú eres mi sexy prisionero.

Rei encontró la idea emocionante, aunque no lo admitió en voz alta. En su lugar se dio la vuelta, perdiendo el equilibrio en un primer momento cuando él trató de ponerse en esa posición sin el beneficio de la vista que lo guiara.

Oyó a Kai abrir el cajón donde guardaban sus condones y el lubricante. A pesar de que sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría, los dedos de Kai, pegajosos con lubricante, lo sorprendieron, al presionarse contra su expuesto orificio. Un momento después los dedos fueron reemplazados con el pene de Kai.

Cuando Kai entró en él, Rei gruñó, pero se adaptó rápidamente a la invasión. Normalmente él se acariciaba su propio pene mientras su amante le llenaba. Ahora, por supuesto, no podía. Su erecta verga se balanceaba de un lado a otro, sus bolas dolían cuando Kai comenzó a empujarse en su interior.

Dedos fuertes de repente rodearon su eje. La firme fricción de la mano de Kai, la cual se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de la verga de Rei en combinación con el placer casi salvaje que venía del pene de Kai empujando dentro de él.

—Voy a…

— ¡Hazlo! ¡Vente para mí! —Exclamó Kai, su mano bombeó el pene de Rei mientras él se empujaba con fuerza contra su culo. Un empuje repentino hizo que Rei perdiera el frágil equilibrio sobre sus muñecas atadas y cayó de bruces al mismo tiempo en que llegaba a su clímax sobre la mano de Kai.

Ellos quedaron en un enredo de piernas y brazos, jadeando y con sus corazones golpeando a un ritmo sincopado. Kai alcanzó sus muñecas, buscando el nudo en las muñecas de Rei. Hábilmente lo soltó. Rei se volvió hacia él, esperando que le quitara la venda de los ojos también.

En lugar de eso Kai lo abrazó, juntando sus labios con los suyos. Rei comprendió y se quitó él mismo la venda de los ojos mientras los dos caían profundamente dormidos, sin soñar nada.

Continuara...

Dejen reviews, muack


	5. Chapter 5

_(Aquí el final de esta bella historia, disfruten)_

_Capitulo Cinco _

Kai sumergido en la concentración mientras escribía las palabras que escuchaba a través de sus audífonos en la máquina de escribir en Braille. La maciza—tanto que parecía pasada de moda—máquina, era en realidad lo último en tecnología, las pulsaciones del teclado de Kai perforaban un código de puntos en relieve en el papel en diferentes configuraciones para permitir que los ciegos pudieran leer pasando sus dedos sobre ellos.

Kai ya no pasaba sus días durmiendo para no sentir la soledad. Ya no había vuelto a dormir durante el día, ni había vuelto a despertarse sobresaltado, sudoroso y agitado a causa de sus pesadillas. Él ya no mantenía despierto en las noches, acostado en su cama pensando que siempre estaría solo.

Sus días ahora eran productivos, se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana con Rei para compartir una taza de café antes de que éste se fuera a trabajar, ya que su turno comenzaba a la temprana hora de las seis de la mañana, lo que era absurdo. "A esa hora es que los ricos y ocupados quieren sus clases de natación" como Rei le había explicado. Después de organizar algo en la cocina lo mejor que pudo, tender la cama y engordar las almohadas, trabajaba en su traducción en braille, mientras esperaba el regreso de Rei en la tarde.

Rei le había comprado una bicicleta estática, que montaba a diario para ponerse en forma mientras escuchaba las noticias o la música que llenaba cada rincón de la casa. Ellos habían tenido varias nadadas a media noche en el club de Rei, una vez incluso habían hecho el amor en los vestidores.

—Hey, sexy. —Saltó Kai, sorprendido por el tacto ligero de Rei en su hombro. Se quitó los auriculares, se levantó y se acercó a los brazos fuertes de Rei.

—Me asustaste. No te oí.

—Perdido en tu trabajo, ¿eh? Y aquí estaba yo esperando a que me saludaras desnudo en la puerta y con un martini en la mano.

—Eso podría arreglarse —se rió Kai.

Mientras se dirigían a la cocina, Rei dijo — ¡Algo huele muy bien. No recuerdo haber hecho la cena esta mañana. Debo haber estado medio dormido!

—Tu no la hiciste—dijo Kai, sonriendo. — ¡Lo logré! Espaguetis con salsa de tomate casera. A ti te solía gustar, ¿recuerdas? —Había tardado horas preparando la salsa, mucho más que cuando no podía ver, pero estaba resuelto a perseverar. Quería sentirse un poco más igual a Rei en lugar del enfermo que se sentía a veces, dependiendo de su amante para todo.

— ¡Si no recuerdo mal, tu salsa de espagueti rivaliza con la de los mejores chefs de Italia! —Rei estaba entusiasmado. La preocupación entró en su voz, cuando añadió — ¿No tuviste problemas cortando la cebolla?

—No —mintió Kai, poniendo la mano con un dedo vendado atrás en su espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había cortado, había tenido que tirar la cebolla entera, no estaba seguro si la sangre se había derramado sobre las piezas ya cortadas.

La semana anterior había imprimido etiquetas en braille para sus especias, así como para el azúcar, los envases de harina, sal y pimienta. Rei los había puesto para él, tomándole del pelo al decirle que él podría etiquetar el pimiento rojo como la canela sólo para mantener a Kai encima de él.

—Se puede escuchar cuando hierve el agua, ¿lo sabías? —Dijo Kai. —Practiqué durante el almuerzo con un poco de pasta.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kai —dijo Rei con gusto. Kai sonrió complacido.

Rei estuvo inusualmente tranquilo durante la cena. Normalmente él le contaba a Kai acerca de todas las pruebas y tribulaciones por las cuales había tenido que pasar durante el día, su principal objetivo, al parecer, era hacer reír a Kai.

La mayoría de sus historias siempre se centraban en torno al manejo diplomático que tenía con respecto a las mujeres con curtidos bronceados, cabello minuciosamente teñido de rubio, uñas pintadas tan largas que parecían dagas y con joyería colgando de sus flácidos brazos cuando trataban de coquetear con él en la piscina.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Kai había aprendido a detectar las señales de la inminente partida de Rei. Una llamada telefónica o una carta de un viejo amigo, una cierta distracción en Rei al ponderar la posibilidad de tomar ventaja del último regalo arrojado en su regazo, la admisión vacilante de que estaba aburrido de lo que estaba haciendo o que necesitaba un cambio de escenario.

Kai nunca dejó que Rei supiera la profundidad de su necesidad, o lo mucho que lo extrañaba desde el momento en que lo dejaba hasta su eventual retorno. Tampoco cuanto había llegado a temer a las palabras, "Conocí a un tipo que..." él simplemente asentía y sonreía mientras Rei le explicaba con entusiasmo cómo algo increíble le había ocurrido—la oportunidad de trabajar en un crucero a Grecia, la oportunidad de pasar un mes en la Riviera italiana con unos amigos que había conocido el año anterior, un festival de jazz en Montreal, con todos los gastos pagos. Él nunca le pidió a Kai que fuera con él—Se había entendido de alguna manera entre ellos, que Kai era su refugio seguro, un lugar donde podría llegar cuando regresara a casa una vez que su pasión por los viajes había sido satisfecha, al menos por un tiempo.

Con gran esfuerzo para mantener su voz ligera, Kai dijo —Esta noche estás muy calmado.

— ¿Ah, lo estoy? —Rei parecía distraído. Kai sintió un dedo frío de inquietud arrastrándose a lo largo de sus entrañas. Esto no era más que una insinuación, un susurro de la inquietud que solía sentir hacia el final de una de las estancias de Rei. Como hacía a menudo, Kai deseó fervientemente poder ver la cara de Rei, un indicador de su lenguaje corporal. Era tan difícil a veces saber lo que el otro sentía sólo por sus palabras y el tono de su voz. Tanto era omitido, por lo que mucho nunca se decía.

Después de una pausa algo prolongada, Kai le preguntó —¿No tienes alguna anécdota divertida en el día de hoy? ¿No te sucedió algo interesante hoy?

—Sí, en realidad. Conocí a un tipo que es dueño de una cadena de clubes resort en el Caribe. Va a abrir uno nuevo en una pequeña isla de Curazao. Él quiere atender a la población gay muy rica y muy hermosa. ¿No suena fantástico? —Pareciendo casi como una ocurrencia tardía, agregó —Él está buscando personal.

Kai oyó el entusiasmo, la expectativa en el tono de voz de Rei. Él esperó la siguiente frase inevitable, con los dedos apretados en su regazo. Cuando Rei no dio más detalles, Kai se obligó a comportarse indiferente. — ¿Y tú estás pensando en ir? —Sus palabras parecieron hacer eco en su cabeza, como si estuviera hablando a través de un tubo largo a una persona ya muy lejos.

— ¿Yo? —Sonaba Rei realmente sorprendido. —No, mi lugar está contigo ahora, Kai. Yo no podría irme aunque quisiera.

Kai digirió eso en silencio, agradecido, aliviado y ansioso en la misma medida. Puesto que no sabía qué decir, no dijo nada. En cambio decidió buscar a tientas la botella de vino entre ellos.

—Déjame servirte esto para ti —Dijo Rei —Un brindis por la cena de espaguetis mas deliciosa que haya tenido alguna vez —Kai levantó su copa con una sonrisa, rogando para que su expresión no lo delatara.

Después de varias semanas en las cuales no se dijo nada más acerca del club resort gay en el Caribe, Kai, sin embargo, se mantuvo en guardia. Las historia de Rei en la cena parecían cada vez más forzadas ahora, como si se estuviera esforzando por hacer las anécdotas divertidas como favor para Kai. A veces se olvidaba de su línea de pensamiento en medio de una historia, su mente iba a la deriva hasta que Kai lo sacaba de su ensueño con un — ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

Una tarde en la que ellos yacían y se mecían juntos después de cenar en una hamaca tejida e intensamente coloreada que Rei le había dado a Kai de recuerdo de Colombia varios años antes. El verano estaba por concluir, llegando a su fin la estación. Un enfriamiento definitivamente había comenzado a introducirse en la mañana mientras la tierra se movía más del lejos del sol. Kai se negaba a permitir que ellos siguieran viviendo en medio de estas implicaciones simbólicas.

Como hacía a menudo últimamente, Rei comenzó a quejarse de su trabajo, de las horas tan ridículamente tempranas, de las molestas mujeres colgando de él haciendo esfuerzos apenas disimulados por seducirlo, del sueldo miserable. —No necesitas trabajar si tú no quieres, Rei —sugirió Kai. —Con el acuerdo, tengo más que suficiente para los dos durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

Sintió a Rei ponerse rígido —Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Nunca podría aprovecharme de ti.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No somos una pareja? ¿No somos compañeros? Yo solía arrastrarme a través de los días, Rei, antes de que regresaras. Tú le has devuelto el sentido a mi vida. Nunca podré pagarte lo suficiente. Todo lo mío es tuyo. Tú debes saber eso.

Rei se quedó en silencio a su lado. Kai apretó sus labios, silenciosamente maldiciéndose a sí mismo. A pesar de que ellos libremente se dijeron el uno al otro que se amaban, ninguno de los dos había hablado del futuro o acerca de su relación como pareja. Sabía que había roto un acuerdo tácito. Casi podía visualizar los barrotes de una jaula descendiendo por encima de Rei. Él sabía que una vez que Rei se sentía de esa manera, él se iría. Se acordó de la letra de una canción que siempre le había recordado a Rei..._Siempre y cuando no haya ningún precio en este amor, me quedaré_...

Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sentía el resentimiento filtrándose en sus entrañas. Siempre en su relación él fue quien se mantenía de puntitas alrededor de Rei, con cuidado de no traspasar más allá de los límites de lo que Rei podía tolerar. En su desesperación por mantener a Rei cerca de él durante tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, había anulado sus propias necesidades y deseos desde hacía muchos años. En el pasado le había parecido que esto valía la pena para él. Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Rei un día más.

Ahora, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso. Irónicamente, cuando él necesitaba a Rei en un sentido más literal de lo que lo había necesitado cuando él veía, se dio cuenta de que no lo necesitaba para sobrevivir. Él lo quería, sí. Más que a cualquier otro hombre. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos solo, había vencido a la muerte, teniendo ahora una vida que podía manejar con cierto grado razonable de independencia, y ya no estaba dispuesto a hacer más concesiones de nuevo, incluso por el hombre que amaba.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Kai. —Me voy a la cama. —Rei no se lo impidió.

Kai tocó el reloj. Al menos, aún tenía algo de tiempo para limpiar la cocina antes de que Rei volviera del trabajo. El estúpido pastel había sido más difícil de preparar de lo que se había imaginado. Él había intentado hacer el favorito de Rei, pastel de capas de chocolate. Mientras escuchaba la receta del audio libro de cocina él midió el aceite, la harina, el cacao y el azúcar en tazas medidoras clasificadas y rompió los huevos contra el tazón, con la esperanza de que trozos de la cascara no cayeran dentro de la mezcla, había sido complicado para él verter la mezcla en los moldes para pastel. Se había visto obligado a meter los dedos a lo largo de la parte superior de la masa para medir lo mucho o lo poco que había servido. La parte más difícil había sido cubrir con la cobertura la totalidad del pastel. Finalmente abandonó el cuchillo para glaseado y en su lugar había utilizado sus dedos en un intento para tratar de cubrir cada pedacito de la torta con la cobertura. Sabía que probablemente se veía horrible, pero finalmente se rindió, sabiendo que a Rei no le importaría.

Era el cumpleaños de Rei y Kai había reflexionado largo y tendido acerca de lo que podría regalarle. Había querido que fuera una sorpresa, algo especial que le demostrara a Rei su amor por él sin que se sintiera atrapado. Alargó la mano hacia su garganta, olvidando por un momento que el collar ya no estaba allí. Rei le había dado la pequeña ave de plata maravillosamente labrada cuando él había cumplido veinticuatro años de edad, y él siempre había pensado en ello como un símbolo de cómo Rei se veía a sí mismo—un pájaro que no podía ser enjaulado. Ahora estaba decidido a dejarle claro a Rei que él nunca sería el que le colocaría barras a su alrededor.

Kai había hecho su compra por teléfono, minuciosamente había escrito la dirección web y el código de confirmación en letras grandes en un pedazo de papel. Dobló el papel y lo metió en una tarjeta de cumpleaños que le había pedido a su madre que la comprara, la cual puso sobre la mesa de la cocina al lado de la torta.

Rei volvió a casa, mientras Kai aún estaba tratando de limpiar el contador untado de masa pegajosa y cobertura de chocolate. — ¡llegas temprano!

—Suenas decepcionado. No estás contento de que sea… —Rei se interrumpió cuando vio la torta de cumpleaños con siete velas apagadas enterradas en la cobertura de chocolate. — ¡Kai! ¡Te acordaste! No dijiste nada esta mañana, así que pensé...

— ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que lo había olvidado? ¿Acaso no nos conocimos el día de tu cumpleaños hace siete años? ¿De verdad crees que me podría olvidar de nuestro aniversario?

—No —admitió Rei, riendo. —No pensé que lo hicieras. ¡Mira ese maravilloso pastel! ¡No puedo creer que fueras capaz de hacerlo! Te has superado a ti mismo.

— ¿Quedó ladeado? Me tomó un infierno de tiempo aplicarle la maldita cobertura.

—Puede que haya quedado un poquito inclinado hacia la izquierda —se rió Rei. —Pero se ve delicioso. Vamos a comernos un pedazo y te contaré las nuevas noticias.

Kai se sosegó, pero no dijo nada. Él dejó a Rei cortar el pastel y servir a cada uno un vaso de leche. Después de que ellos habían comido unos cuantos bocados, Rei declaró su pastel de cumpleaños como el mejor que haya tenido alguna vez.

No estando dispuesto a evitar lo inevitable, Kai dijo —Así que, tienes noticias.

—Sí. Renuncié a mi trabajo.

— ¿Renunciaste? —Eso era todo. Kai tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo, esperando que las repentinas lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus párpados no se vieran.

—Sí. No podía soportarlo más. No puedo creer que me pegué a él por tanto tiempo. Tú me conoces, es la sangre gitana en mí.

Kai palpó el sobre y lo empujó hacia Rei. —Te tengo un regalo. Me parece un buen momento.

— ¿Me compraste un regalo? ¡Eso es gracioso, porque yo también te tengo uno!

Kai sonrió a pesar suyo, pero insistió —Abre el tuyo primero.

—Está bien. —Escuchó que Rei rasgó el sobre y esperó a que él leyera lo que había dentro. — ¿Qué es esto, un mapa del tesoro? Parece una dirección de un sitio web.

—Así es. Ve y conéctate en el sitio e introduce ese código de confirmación.

—Genial —dijo Rei. —Ven conmigo. —Tomó la mano de Kai, rápidamente y lo condujo a su ordenador portátil, que estaba junto a la máquina para escribir en Braille de Kai. Kai se quedó de píe detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado Rei, tenso por causa de su nerviosa anticipación al escuchar como Rei hacía resonar las teclas. Rei se quedó callado por un rato. Él se apartó de la mesa y se levantó. Kai sintió que sus brazos lo rodearon y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rei, pensando en lo increíble que estos últimos meses habían sido, sin importar lo que le deparaba el futuro.

— ¿Me regalaste un pasaje de avión? ¿Quieres que me vaya? —La voz de Rei sonaba afilada por el dolor y a la vez algo sorprendida.

—Es de ida y vuelta —dijo Kai suavemente. —Así que tú puedes volver cuando quieras. Es abierta. Puedes elegir el destino y el tiempo que dure tu viaje. Puedes reservarlo cuando estés listo. No tiene caducidad.

Rei sostuvo a Kai con fuerza. —Te amo, Kai. —Su voz se quebró por la emoción. Kai lo sintió tragar y entonces lo oyó suspirar antes de continuar. Esperó, tratando de ignorar la grabación en su cabeza, aquella en la que Rei le explicaba por qué tenía que irse.

Aún con Kai cerca, Rei continuó. —Te pido disculpas, por haberte dejado solo antes y te pido disculpas también por no haber sido capaz de demostrarte adecuadamente cuanto quiero tenerte en mi vida. Tengo veinte y nueve años. No quiero revolotear más, ni pasar el tiempo con personas que no significan casi nada para mí, sabiendo que tú estás esperándome en casa. Si tú me quieres, Kai, no hay lugar donde quiera estar, si tú no estás allí también.

—Oh Rei —dijo Kai, no confiando en él mismo para hablar. Se aferraron el uno al otro un poco más. Rei fue el primero en alejarse.

—Extiende tu mano. —Kai así lo hizo y sintió que puso una pequeña caja rectangular en su mano. Acarició la cinta atada sobre ella, sintiendo el arco en su centro. Él desató la cinta y abrió la caja. Sus dedos corrían a lo largo de una cadena con algo colgando de ésta.

— ¿Recuerdas el collar con el dije de un ave que te di? —Dijo Rei. —Hay dos de estos en lugar de uno. Dos pájaros. Me llevó un tiempo localizar a la artista, una mujer en California. Ella tiene su propia tienda ahora. Recordó el pájaro y ella estuvo de acuerdo con diseñarlo de nuevo para mí. Creo que es genial que el paquete hubiera llegado justo en nuestro aniversario, ¿no? Le pedí que me lo enviara al club así te daría la sorpresa. ¡Habría podido renunciar antes, pero tenía que esperar por él! —Se echó a reír, y luego agregó con timidez —le pedí a ella que hiciera dos por lo que siempre estarían juntos contra tu corazón.

Kai no trató de ocultar sus lágrimas esta vez, cuando Rei le puso el collar alrededor de su cuello, ya que eran lágrimas de alegría.

Kai alisó la venda sobre los ojos de Rei mientras se inclinaba para besar sus labios. Rei estaba de rodillas en la cama de su lujoso camarote, con las manos atadas atrás a su espalda, su pene duro como roca sobresalía hasta su vientre. Ellos estaban en el mar, en un tranquilo crucero que terminaría en la isla de Curazao en el Caribe, donde Rei se iba a reunir con el hombre que lo había reclutado para ayudarle a alcanzar su sueño de construir el mejor club resorts gay de lujo de la tierra.

Cuando Rei le había sugerido a Kai que fuera también, su primer impulso fue negarse. El patrón de su relación había sido establecido desde hacía ya varios años, que honestamente no se le había ocurrido que pudiera cambiar. —Mi trabajo está aquí —Le había dicho a Rei, dándose cuenta, incluso mientras lo decía, lo estúpido que eso era. Podría traducir libros en Braille en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando tuviera su máquina con él. Él no necesitaba de los límites de su pequeña casa en la Avenida Shidoku.

Aún tenía dudas, tenía miedo de si al cambiar la fórmula que había funcionado durante tanto tiempo, podría terminar por arruinar lo que tenían. Rei finalmente lo había convencido, al llegar a casa un día con los boletos para el crucero, que zarpaba la semana siguiente. —Yo te quiero conmigo. Por favor, ven.

Era algo nuevo para él, tener esta sensación de poder, de igualdad. A veces, Kai no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con esta, tan acostumbrado que estaba a ser el que anhelaba, el que esperaba mientras Rei decía la última palabra. Una vez que aceptó que no iba a desaparecer decidió usarla, lo que le gustó bastante. Como el haberse liberado del tiempo que gastaba para pensar antes de hablar, tratando de decidir cuidadosamente qué palabras decir para no asustar a su voluble amante y que éste pensara que estaba atrapado.

El nuevo sentimiento de igualdad también se había abierto camino en el dormitorio donde Kai había asumido un papel activo, incluso dominante. A Rei le encantaba que le vendara los ojos, admitirlo lo liberó de una forma que no esperaba. También disfrutaba de la esclavitud ligera que Kai juguetonamente empleaba, permitiéndose a sí mismo ser atado por las muñecas y los tobillos a la cama mientras Kai "se salía con la suya", o de rodillas como ahora estaba, con las muñecas atadas detrás de él, con su verga a la merced de su codicioso amante.

—Tu trabajo —dijo Kai lentamente, la seducción le añadía picardía a su tono de voz —es permanecer inmóvil, sin importar lo que te haga. ¿Entiendes? —Asintió Kai, chasqueando la lengua sobre su labio inferior, su pene se balanceaba totalmente erecto.

Habían comprado una venda real de suave satén. Rei le había jurado que era de un intenso color rojo oscuro. Recientemente Rei le había dado tímidamente un par de muñequeras de nylon con cierres de velcro que eran fáciles de abrir. Estas ahora sostenían las muñecas de Rei por detrás de su espalda.

—Extiende tus rodillas lo más lejos que te sea posible —Lo instruyó Kai. Rei confiadamente le obedecía, mientras Kai se colocaba delante de su amante. Agarró el eje de Rei en una mano y deslizó la otra entre sus piernas, buscando de la pequeña entrada de su culo. Rei gimió y se empujó contra su mano. —Uh-uh —dijo Kai, dejando caer su pene dándole una ligera bofetada. — ¡Te dije que no te movieras!

Rei estaba respirando con dificultad, su verga estaba ardiendo por el tacto de Kai. Kai deslizó los dedos por el eje acariciándolo, tocando ligeramente la cabeza. Capturó una gota del sedoso líquido pre-eyaculatorio con el dedo, Kai otra vez movió su mano por entre las piernas de Rei. Esta vez presionó el lubricado dedo en su culo, su otra mano aún tenía agarrado el pene de Rei.

—Jesús —susurró Rei, su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto. Con una sonrisa, Kai bajó la cabeza, su boca buscó el pene de Rei. Chupándolo con gula, lamiéndolo, atormentándolo con ligeros mordiscos a lo largo de su eje, con su dedo clavado en el culo de Rei.

Rei soltó un pequeño gemido de consternación cuando Kai soltó su polla. Kai se levantó y se mantuvo arrodillado. —Quiero joderte —le susurró al oído a Rei.

—Mis muñecas —dijo Rei, moviendo los puños en su espalda.

—Creo que voy a mantenerte atado —dijo Kai. —Puedes utilizar tu frente para mantener el equilibrio. —Kai se movió hasta quedar detrás de Rei. Suavemente oprimió el hombro de Rei inclinándolo hacia adelante, equilibrándolo sobre su frente y sus rodillas, dejando su hermoso culo a merced de Kai.

Kai pasó las manos sobre la espalda de Rei, su culo y sus piernas, él estaba satisfecho con la posición adoptada. Rei se estremeció, todavía respirando con dificultad. Kai podía sentir la excitación de Rei, sólo superada por la suya. A toda prisa se puso un condón con sus ahora dedos ágiles por la práctica. Suavemente tocó el agujero de Rei, lubricándolo para recibir su amorosa invasión.

El barco se balanceaba suavemente, así como él mismo se metió suavemente en el cuerpo de Rei. Tenía planeado ir poco a poco, para atormentar a Rei el mayor tiempo posible antes de permitir que se viniera. Con cuidado se presionó contra el orificio de Rei, jadeando de placer cuando la cabeza de su pene se deslizó más allá del apretado anillo de músculos.

—Jódeme —Lo instó Rei, su voz era ronca y suplicante. —Estoy tan excitado…que apenas puedo soportarlo. Eres tan caliente, Kai. Jódeme con fuerza. Por favor.

Kai no necesitó que se lo pidiera dos veces. Satisfecho de que Rei ya se había adaptado a su pene, comenzó a empujarse con fuerza en su interior, el placer como el fuego irradiaba a través de su cuerpo. El peso de la miseria que había llevado por tanto tiempo a causa de sus cicatrices, su ceguera y todo lo que había perdido, parecía caerse de él como si fuera una vieja piel que ya no necesitaba.

Llevando su mano alrededor del cuerpo doblado de Rei, encontró y agarró su pene, acariciándolo al mismo ritmo de sus profundas embestidas. La alegría que experimentaba iba mucho más allá del plano físico. Sintió que su alma desplegaba sus alas por mucho tiempo dobladas, aún un poco torpe como cualquier novato, que apenas empezaba a volar. Él tocó los dos pájaros que se golpeaban en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que nada de eso importaba, solo el amor que ellos compartían. —Te amo, Rei —susurró. —Nos amo.

_Fin_

_¿REVIEWS?_

_(Pronto regresare con una adaptación más, ya estoy pidiendo permiso a la autora, esta vez será un Touya X Yukito de SCC)_


End file.
